Desert Storm
}} Overview Desert Storm is a Middle Eastern-themed map with multiple sandstone buildings. It is named after Operation Desert Storm, which took place in 1991 in Kuwait and Iraq. This map is suitable for short to extremely long-range combat because of the spacing between the two spawns and multiple accessible positions that allow players a wide view of the map, along with many openings and shortcuts. There is a drained canal supposedly plugged by a dam that separates the Ghosts and Phantoms, that can be crossed with a dolphin dive. There is also an abundance of tunnels that one can explore and exploit to their benefit There are also three hidden passageways that go under the map, these are very uncommonly used in most game modes, with the exception of Capture the Flag. The player can use them in any game mode to sneak up on the opposing team by avoiding the middle of the map where the player is vulnerable to gunfire from all sides. The player will rarely find people down in these tunnels as they are well-hidden from the eyes of many. One of the tunnels is extremely hard to find and is hidden in one of the buildings. This map also features a selection of Phantom Forces billboards advertising the game, its creators, and how to find them on social media websites, such as Discord and Twitter. Also, technicals (improvised fighting vehicles) built from Royota (a StyLis parody of Toyota) pickup trucks can be found littered around the map, with unusable mounted weaponry. Overall, this map is great for all weapon classes and playstyles, as it features wide open spaces to cramped buildings. Although this map is thought to be very fair and balanced, the map was highly disliked upon its release as it had a day/night cycle that covered the map into nearly complete darkness. This was later fixed and for a period of about 3 months, like most of the maps starting March 2019, the maps had a permanent night setting until it was fixed in early May of 2019. Strategy Desert Storm, due to the large, open areas and vast distances, means that engagement ranges can stretch very wide. It is recommended that the player uses a Sniper Rifle or a Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) to compete against enemies more effectively at long distances. However, during an objective-based game mode (King of the Hill or Flare Domination), the class setup recommended can vary. Although on all game modes a sniper can be beneficial, it should be taken in mind that an automatic weapon which is somewhat versatile (Assault Rifles, Carbines etc.) can prove better in a close-quarters combat (CQC) situation, and still provide lethal firepower at medium to long-range, albeit to less of an extent. The underground passageways are invaluable in the Capture the Flag game mode. They provide a nearly unbroken path from either team's base to the other, giving the flag carrier a method of traversing the map without fear of the common sniper. Be cautious, however. If you are confronted by enemy players in these passageways, there is often little cover. Your path down these tunnels is predictable as well, allowing the enemy to safely predict your movements as there is often only one exit from the tunnels. It is also recommended that the player takes the passageways when travelling across the map, so that they won't attract attention from enemy players. This can greatly improve a player's kill death ratio (KDR), and also provide easier access to objectives. However, it's also beneficial if the player chooses to travel through the buildings on the map's edges. Due to the enclosed, low profile spaces, players can move stealthily from one side of the map to another. Although Sniper Rifles are generally suited for Desert Storm, it is just as easy to find Light Machine Guns (LMGs) as a suitable class. Due to the high penetration, high suppression and generally hard-hitting damage stats, LMGs can easily prove useful against the abundance of buildings that players tend to hide in. If using an LMG, it is recommended that you first find suitable firing positions, as a good spot can be crucial in protecting teammates and/or objectives. Objectives Trivia * This page was Article of the Month last August 2015. * The map used to have a prayer room close to capture point C of Flare Domination which includes prayer rugs and a developer's gallery of four StyLiS Studios members on the far wall. It has been removed at some point. ** Probably removed to avoid sparking religious controversy of having a prayer room in a combat zone. As a general rule of thumb, any religion does not take the defacing of places of worship and sacred spaces lightly. * In the building where shipping crates are located, there is a room that has a film camera on a tripod, two work lights, a folding chair, and a car battery next to the chair. An earlier version of the map included a black flag with a Middle Eastern language (presumably Arabic) written on it, which was placed on the wall behind the chair. ** This is most likely a nod to rooms used by terrorists, Jihadists, and militants to torture or execute their captured foes as a warning or message to their allies or colleagues. * This map is famous among the parkour enthusiasts of Phantom Forces for the number of vaulting locations and tightly-packed buildings. * All of the underground tunnels are connected. One of them can be used to lead under the dam from Objective C to Objective B completely unharmed. * This map, along with Crane Site was polished since update 2.0.0 to look more "fresh, balanced and more appealing to players". * Desert Storm is possibly one of the most beloved maps throughout the community. It is considered to be friendly for all weapon types and many players see it as the most balanced map in the game. * The terrain of this map is snowy when the player is loading into the game and sees the map, however when they properly enter the game the map will be sandy. * From Winter Update 2 until Summer Update on June 2019, the terrain used to be snowy but still remains on laggy servers or for players who were still loading into the game. * On one of the oil silos, there is a message saying "hey no camping", which is a joke mocking players camping on it. Category:Maps